Waffle House with Carl Tart (LIVE)
"Waffle House with Carl Tart (LIVE)" is Episode 203 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Carl Tart. "Waffle House with Carl Tart (LIVE)" was released on May 16, 2019. Synopsis For our first time in Alabama, we're joined by Carl Tart (Comedy Bang! Bang!, Brooklyn Nine-Nine) to visit a southern staple known for its resiliency in staying open 365 days a year: Waffle House. Plus, an unexpected live edition of Snack or Wack. Recorded live at Stand Up Huntsville on April 10, 2019. Nick's intro On April 7, 1979, President Jimmy Carter signed a bland, technocratic, and vaguely ominous sounding executive order called Reorganization Plan #3. This Act created the Federal Emergency Management Agency, or FEMA, the government's official disaster response arm. And while FEMA's effectiveness seems to waver based on the administration under which it serves, it has become a critical branch of the federal government, especially as climate change leads to ever more frequent and destructive floods, wildfires, tornados, and hurricanes. In 2011, FEMA administrator Craig Fugate, in search of an easy shorthand for the public to understand the severity of storms, created an index named after a 24/7 Southern breakfast eatery. Because of the chain's presence scattered across the most storm-prone areas of the United States, as well as its refusal to close except under near-apocalyptic circumstances, the index is a vivid indicator of how hard a region surrounding a given restaurant is hit: Level Green means that location has full menu available; Yellow, only a limited menu, often because a back-up generator has been drafted into action; and Red means closed, in which case, to quote FEMA administrator Fugate, "that's really bad." The chain in question was founded in 1955 in Avondale Estates, Georgia, but has its origins in part in Yankee New England, where co-founder Joe Rogers got his start at Connecticut's Toddle House. Today, this different house named after its most popular menu item has over 2000 locations in half the U.S. states and over 200 in Alabama alone. And, its index persists as an important media tool, though the chain prides itself on keep red alerts to an absolute minimum. As CEO Walt Ehmer said in a 2012 interview, "after many of the storms, it's very often that we'll hear from folks, 'this is the first hot meal I've had in a week'." This week on Doughboys: Waffle House. Fork rating They all ordered the All-Star Special: a waffle, two eggs, grits, toast/biscuit, and bacon/sausage/ham. In episode 205, Mitch went to dinner with McLeod (to P.F. Chang's) and apparently came back with the news that Allan's Waffle House review is nixed. Nick announces that Waffle House is now officially in the Platinum Plate Club. Snack or Wack In Snack or Wack, the Doughboys taste a snack item to decide if it is worth eating. In Drank or Stank, they taste a beverage to decide if it is worth putting down your throat. Today, they try Golden Flake chips (Sweet Heat Barbecue flavor). Drank or Stank In Drank or Stank, the Doughboys taste a beverage and decide if it is worth putting down your throat. Today, they try Grapico, a grape soda found mainly in the South. Molasses Boy's Statement Allan McLeod, Molasses Boy, is from Alabama and tried to organize a #MolassesBoycott of this show in Alabama, because he was not initially the special guest. The Doughboys in turn instituted a #MolassesBan, banning him from live eps, studio eps, and everything. If this doesn't make sense, visit twitter.com. He yet made an appearance and read a prepared statement: Roast Spoonman Quotes The Feedbag Photos (from Allan McLeod's instagram)